Salvation
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: A group of kids escape the School, searching for a normal life together. But Erasers as well as a new peril threatens that search for freedom. Will they ever find a home? OC/OC, Iggy/OC, Max/Fang.
1. One: Spider

**1: Spider**

We escaped on a cold day. I don't what day exactly, but I remember it was cold. Khalla usually knows the day, though honestly I don't know how, but even she can't remember the exact day we escaped that horrible place. The slang term is 'the School', though it's different from a real school…not that I'd know. I wished I knew. I've always wanted to see what a school was like.

I think it had been a month after escaping when Onion got sick. (I'm not good at counting days, so I may be wrong.) We weren't sure what Onion was sick with. Alex kept insisting he had the flu and that it was no big deal, we just had to let him rest. But Khalla freaked out and insisted we take him to a hospital, which made Fox mad because she had a thing with hospitals I guess. Anyway, they ended up arguing about it without even noticing Onion, who was throwing up and weakly trying to get a word in. Finally I had enough and helped Onion into a sitting position before yelling as loud as I could, "**Shut up**!" All at once the others fell silent and turned to me.

"Onion is sick," I said in a growl. "Instead of fighting about it, we should help him."

Onion groaned and buried his head in my neck. I rubbed his back, ignoring the vomit scent on his breath.

"Spiders right," Alex said calmly, crossing his arms. "Let's find a cool place to rest without getting noticed."

"Where?" Fox asked. "I mean, we're kind of in the middle of a crowded city."

I rolled my eyes. "We can find a place. Remember the way in? There was that library…"

"Good idea," Khalla said. "Let's go."

I picked Onion up, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me weakly and I stood, following the others through the crowded streets toward the library. Thankfully Alex was pretty good at navigating (maybe he had a good memory or something) so we didn't get lost. I was kind of glad that we were in the city though; it was so crowded that no one really spared us a second glance, much less the groaning Onion clinging to me.

"Here we are," Fox said. She opened the doors and we walked in. Khalla smiled slightly as she gazed about the wide space. I contently inhaled the smell that libraries have. You know; that comfortable warm kind of smell. It might have just been me.

"Let's set him down here," I said, gently helping Onion onto the couch near the section where people could sit and read. I pushed hair out of his sweaty face and his eyes squeezed shut in anguish. I frowned in worry.

"He'll be fine," Alex assured me, his hand on my back. I smiled at him weakly.

"Of course he'll be fine, Onions a fighter!" Fox said enthusiastically.

"I'll go and get him some water," Khalla offered.

"Do we have any money?" I asked.

"We have some left over from the money Alex got," Khalla replied. "It's enough for a bottle of water."

"Be careful," Alex warned. Khalla shrugged then left. Fox sat down and leaned against the couch casually. I could tell she was worried about Onion even though she tried to pretend it was no big deal.

"Keep an eye on Onion," Alex suddenly said. "I'm going to use the computers to find out where we should go next."

"I'll go with you," I offered. I didn't like seeing Onion like this. "I have excellent computer skills, yo!" I offered happily. Alex rolled his eyes but let me go with him anyway. Fox waved us away lazily, but I knew she'd take good care of Onion. Alex and I sat down where the computers were lined up and got on one. Alex pulled up the internet then hesitated.

"Maybe we should see what Itex is up to," I suggested. "Like, if they have any creepy plans brewing," I said ominously.

"I don't care what they're doing, as long as they leave us alone," Alex muttered. He typed something furiously and I tilted closer to get a better look. He was looking at different places close by and ways to get there.

"Oh, oh, let's go to the country," I chirped happily. He jumped in surprise, having not noticed me lean closer, I guess. He was unusually jumpy sometimes.

"Uh," he said, "maybe."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"You can choose," I said. "We trust your decision."

Alex smiled at me. I smiled and leaned back, shooting my gaze to a group of girls giggling in the corner. They looked like they were in middle school but trying to look older. They were smiling in Alex's direction.

"Ugh, gee Alex, turn down the sexy meter," I complained.

"Huh? What?" he blinked at me.

"Everywhere we go, girls flock close by," I said. "Oh, how about California?"

"It's not like I encourage them," he shot back. "And California is pretty crowded."

"So? We like crowded," I said. "It's easier to blend in that way."

"True…so California it is?" he said, leaning back. I could tell he already decided it was a good idea. I nodded and he exited out of the website. We returned to the couch where Fox was petting Onion's head. He was asleep but his expression was pained. Khalla had returned by then and held a half-empty bottle of water, sitting next to the couch with Fox.

"We're goin' to California!" I practically shouted. Khalla shushed me and I stuck my tongue out at her, prancing over to kiss Onion's forehead.

"Get better soon babe, we're going to California," I whispered in his native tongue. He was comforted whenever I spoke to him in his language. He shifted and sighed softly, having heard my voice. I fixed his bandanna, which we had pulled down when he began to vomit. We didn't want anyone to see his strange face then get attention drawn to us….not with Onion sick like this.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly said, "is he okay?"

I turned. A girl, an employee obviously, had a worried expression on her face.

"Um, he's fine," I said.

Fox piped up from where she was petting Onion. "He's my little brother….he's really sick, but we don't have enough money to get a taxi ride home," she widened her eyes to look cute. "He's oh so sick…"

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh, dear," she said in concern. "Well, I have a ten…you're free to use it to get home," she handed Fox the money, who smiled like a humble person…which she totally wasn't.

"Thank you! Don't worry, brother, you'll be fine," she cooed at Onion. The girl smiled again and left.

"Wow, I'm not surprised," Alex said. Fox smiled in triumph and mock bowed.

"Why thank you. Now we have some money for food."

"Onion looks a little less pale…" I said, patting his cheek. "I think if he just sleeps like this, he should be better soon."

"Where should we go?" Khalla asked.

"Until Onion gets better…" I said thoughtfully. "We should stay indoors."

"I'm feelin' better, really…" Onion said, putting on a strong face. Then he grimaced and slapped his hand over his mouth with another moan. "Reeeeally."

"Sure you are," I rolled my eyes. "Stop pretending you look convincing."

"The library closes in a couple hours," Alex said. "After it closes, we should try to find somewhere to sleep for the night."

"We could sleep here," I suggested. "I can find a way to convince them the building it empty."

"Is that safe…?" Khalla asked wearily.

"Psh, of course! Onion should be better by tomorrow!" I laughed confidentially. "We just need one night, of course."

"Of course," Fox said. "One night."

"Well, it sounds tempting," Khalla said. "A warm place to sleep…"

"Ugh, sounds good, right!?" I whipped my head around to grin at Alex in an attempt to convince him to give us the green flag. He stared at us all seriously, as if he was actually mulling over it. I didn't see the problem in my plan. I was good at tricking people; my ability saw to that.

"Fine," he finally sighed. "Do your thing, Spider."

"Aye!" I saluted. It would be easy; all I had to do was throw my voice as another guard or whoever, and before I knew it it'd be locked down and cleared out. I've done it before…er, in my head, but still. It would work.

I was careful when I played out my plan. I didn't stumble or make a mistake; in the end the people who were closing up that night blissfully locked up and went home for the night, oblivious to the group of mutant kids residing in the building. There were guards, of course, but they lingered outside. As long as we were quiet we'd be fine.

I returned, smiling smugly. "Who's the best damn genius in the world?"

"Einstein?" Fox deadpanned.

"You!" Onion laughed then clutched his stomach. "Ugh, your funny makes my tummy hurt."

Khalla rubbed his head and Alex walked up to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" I asked happily. "Aww, is Alex worrrrried about lil' ol' me?" I wiggled against him like a cat, purring and all. I had the best animal impressions. He frowned in annoyance, trying to push me off him.

"Spider, seriously…"

"Fine, fine, I see where I stand," I said pitifully, pulling away dramatically. Alex sighed again (he did that a lot lately) and walked over to where the others were tending to a complaining Onion, who started to speak in Polish in his delirious sick babble.

"We need to keep quiet," he said. "Let's just sleep for tonight. We'll leave before the library opens tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," Khalla agreed. "I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, you run like a friggin' cheetah," I said. "No wonder you're part cat."

"Don't call me a cat!"

"Meow," I pawed at her, grinning slyly.

"Ugh, Spider…" she said in exasperation.

"Just go to sleep," Fox said loudly. "You guys are annoying."

"Tak, i jestem chory…" Onion piped up in anguish.

"Um, let's pretend we understood that," Khalla mumbled, stretching. "Sure Onion. Good night."

"Night…" he sighed deeply.

Khalla curled up against the couch, yawning before licking her lips and making herself comfortable. Fox joined her, rudely shoving her head against the other girl's stomach and getting comfortable as well, ready for sleep. I felt a bit lonely at the moment, since I felt like the others sort of didn't like me. I didn't blame them; I was a little, er, obnoxious. But Khalla and Fox looked so comfortable like that (well, Fox did, Khalla kept trying to push her off…she eventually gave up, though).

"Alex, can I sleep on you?" I asked.

"Wh….what!?"

"I mean…like…." I grinned sheepishly. "I don't have a blanket or a jacket."

"….ugh," he said, turning his back to me and flopping onto the floor, quite ready for sleep. I frowned, offended, then crawled over to make myself comfortable somewhere else.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked him in annoyance.

"….aren't you going to sleep?"

I blinked then beamed, throwing myself over to land on top of him.

"Ow! Spider!" he grunted.

"Hee hee, I love you, Alex," I cooed, rubbing his cheek then smushing his face into awkward expressions. His eyes shone with obvious annoyance.

"Spwider, lmme, gwu(Spider, let me go)," he said through his smushed face. He looked ridiculous. I released him obediently and curled up so my face buried against his warm back and he shifted slightly.

"Thanks," I hummed. "Good night, Alex."

I could practically hear his eyes roll. "Whatever."

"Hee hee."

"Good _night_, Spider."

"Night."

* * *

**D**: I do not own MR.  
I own Onion and Mackenzie/Spider.  
InkDrinker owns Alex.  
booknerd333 owns Ariadne.  
Starskyluvsfang14 owns Khalla.

**N:** Oh no. I didn't like how this came out. XD  
Oh well.  
OH NO ONIONS SICK IN THE FIRST CHAPTER? D:  
Well he's a kid, kids get sick easily, haha. Yay for Alex/Spider fluff! *eyetwitch*  
Every chapter will be in a different person's POV. Only someone from the flock though. Spider was the first POV haha. :D  
I apologize if someone seems OOC. I tried, hahaha. If anyone has any ideas at all, throw them at me.  
R&R! :D


	2. Two: Alex

**2: Alex**

I woke up with Spider sprawled on top of me. When we had fallen asleep she was buried against my back and it had been pretty comfortable. Somehow, she had moved a lot in her sleep (like at one point I woke up because her foot was pressed against my nose, and she was hugging my leg) and ended up on top of me—literally—when I woke up.

I won't lie. I didn't exactly push her off right away. Her head was limply resting on my chest, her lips slightly parted. And even though she was snoring and drooling a bit on her bottom lip, she somehow looked quite pretty.

But like I'd ever say that out loud.

She would probably jump me or something.

"Wake up," I said instead, pushing her off me as gently as I could. I sat up and raked my fingers through my messy hair, glancing at my sleeping flock. Fox was still with Khalla, her head pressed against her stomach. Onion was on the couch, looking much better than he did the night before.

As I stood and as Spider began to wake up, the others did as well. Fox did first.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "but we should leave."

"Yeah, the library should open soon," Khalla mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "My back hurts."

"All of our backs hurt," Fox mumbled.

"Are you okay Onion?" I heard Spider. I turned and saw her kneeling by Onion, caressing his sweaty forehead and pushing hair from his face. He groaned softly and opened his eyes, flashing her a smile. I joined her.

"I feel better."

"You _look_ better," I said. "Are you up to fly without vomiting all over innocent bystanders?"

"Oo," Onion grinned at me. "I feel a lot better."

"Come on then, irog," Spider said lovingly, picking Onion up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. I glanced at Fox and Khalla, who seemed awake by then, and we headed outside. Thankfully the library was still empty and the morning was dim, the sky still tinted with the dark blue colors of night.

"Ready?" I asked. Spider, who was still holding Onion, snapped her large wings out in reply. I looked at Khalla and Fox, who were talking to each other quietly.

"Alright, we'll go about it as usual. Meet us at the next stop. Spider," I looked at her, "you'll fly with me. We'll meet at night in the next city. We can find a place to stay."

"Alright," Khalla said. I noticed that she tended to get nervous when we separated, but honestly, it was better this way. With Onion sick it was better to fly rather than walk. Besides, they didn't have wings like Spider and I did.

"See you guys soon," Fox said with a wave. I waved back awkwardly and unfurled my wings, breathing out in relief when they cracked and sighed with the freedom they felt. I had kept them folded so long it was beginning to get painful.

I shot into the sky, only glancing back to make sure Spider was close behind. She was. Onion seemed to already be asleep and Spider managed to fly right next to me, offering me a small smile when she caught my gaze.

"So when _is_ the next city?" she asked.

"I don't remember. I guess we'll see it when it appears."

I shrugged at her surprised expression.

"You_ forgot_?"

"Well…" I defended myself. "It was a quick glance, first of all, second of all I'm not some kind of adventurer or anything like that. It's not like I know everything all the time."

"I was just saying," she mumbled.

"We won't lose Khalla and Fox. If we do, I can find a way to find them."

She shot me a look that I ignored. No one really knew about my telekinesis, since it was sort of developing. I had first discovered it when I got angry one day when the white coats were trying to inject me with a needle and I ended up sending them flying across the room without touching them. But when I tried to control it upon my own will, it was extremely weak. So I didn't really see the point in telling them—knowing them, they'd want me to show them. Thus, I'd humiliate myself.

Yeah. Not too fond of that. Humiliating myself, that is.

"Alex?" Onion murmured as he slowly woke up. I tilted my head slightly to glance at him before slowing down so Spider and I were once again flying side by side, though to avoid wing collision, I was higher than her.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked.

"Are we close?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah," I said even though I wasn't sure.

He said something else in Filipino, so I didn't really understand him. I glanced at Spider, who sighed at my confused look.

"He asked if he could eat."

"Sorry," I addressed the tired cat boy. "You have to wait until we stop tonight."

He was already asleep. Our flight was mostly quiet. Much of it was me glancing at Spider and Onion occasionally, just to make sure she wasn't getting tired or anything. Spider had some impressive stamina; she could outlast me any day.

Not that I'd admit it.

Ever.

I didn't need to inflate her ego any more than it already was.

"I think this a good spot," I said hours later as the sky darkened and a large city appeared below us. "I can feel Khalla and Fox."

"Feel them?" Spider put an expression of mock disgust on. "Pervert."

"Spider, do me a favor and—"

I was cut off when a horrid image came into my field of vision. A looming flock advancing toward us, shrieking wings slicing through air and awkward, ugly bodies attached to the wings swing closer and closer.

It wasn't a flock of avian bird kids.

"Shit!" Spider barked. Onion awoke, letting a sharp gasp as he clung tighter to Spider.

I clenched my fists. "Dogs."

* * *

**D**: I do not own MR.  
I own Onion and Mackenzie/Spider.  
InkDrinker owns Alex.  
booknerd333 owns Ariadne.  
Starskyluvsfang14 owns Khalla.

**N:** Yeah. The term 'Erasers' is just slang for the white coat's minions. So, THIS flock calls them 'Dogs'. XD Original I know.  
Yay for Alex POV. Sorry, some of the characters are sorta OOC....hehh. :D  
Anyway, R&R. If you have any ideas, throw them out there. :)


	3. Three: Onion

**3: Onion**

I felt my hands tighten on Spider's shirt and a gasp escaped me. My wide eyes flickered to familiar awkward figures flying closer to us.

"Dogs," Alex hissed out through his clenched teeth. I panicked, nearly falling off Spider. Thankfully she saw my reaction and clutched me tightly, hefting me up and closer to her chest and I clung to her neck with tears in my eyes, fear making me shiver. Usually I didn't cry, much less when Dogs approached, but being sick combined with the rude interruption from the Dogs, I felt panic turn to a strange overwhelming sorrow.

"It's okay," Alex called, bright eyes shooting to look back at us. "Spider, fly Onion down somewhere safe, I got this."

"Idiot!" Spider shrieked. "You can't take them on yourself!"

"Just go!" Alex said, turning his attention back to the Dogs. Before they could get any closer he shot forward, wings outstretched and eyes blazing with determination. I felt awe overtake me, much like whenever I saw Alex do something totally awesome like that.

Spider looked angry.

"Come on," she hissed in my first tongue, shooting downwards, wings snapping out to catch the wind easily. She ducked forward and we flew down toward the ground, which I quickly realized was a city. Spider was fast, but I didn't realize how fast she was until that moment.

Her wings snapped out and her feet touched the ground. She let me down and kissed my head.

"Baby," she said in Filipino, knowing it made me relax when she spoke in my first language. "Find Khalla and Fox, alright?"

"Where are you going?" I asked wearily.

"To help Alex! He can't find those Dogs alone, no matter how cool he thinks he is," Spider said angrily. I knew her well enough to know she was just worried about him. "Use that nose of yours to find them," she said, pinching my pink nose. I squealed and she laughed at me before she flew off, disappearing in a moment. I frowned but pulled my scarf up to cover half of my face before I hurried into the city.

It was loud. That was the first thing I noticed. I yanked at my hood to hide my cat ears, which throbbed with annoyance at the loud bustling sounds that surrounded me. I kept my eyes and nose sharp as I ventured further into town, looking for Khalla and Fox, who I knew should be here by now, if not close.

I walked for a long time, though I'm not sure how long, but my legs got tired fast. I sat down on the side of the road, head tilted, though I struggled to smell the air properly through my scarf. I couldn't catch Fox or Khalla's scent well through my attire, but I knew I had to find them soon. I wanted to tell them about Alex and Spider, since they probably can't hold off the Dogs by themselves for long.

With a new determination I leapt from the side walk and dashed across the street to find a place that I could pull my scarf down and catch a good scent, when a sound to my left alerted me I made a stupid mistake. Startled, I shot my head to the side, eyes wide when I saw a large truck speeding toward me.

I stumbled, surprise making it hard to run, and closed my eyes when it came so close I was sure it would make impact.

Then, straight from a movie, something hit me and I went flying out of the truck's path, landing roughly on the street. I groaned, eyes fluttering, and saw a small girl had saved me. She was very pretty, I noted; soft blonde hair, glistening blue eyes, clad in a soft white dress with a jacket ten sizes too big.

She was frowning at me though.

"That was stupid! Look both ways before you cross the street!" she cried.

"Oo..." I said, too dazed to speak English. "Paumanhin."

She tilted her head at me, eyes squinting slightly.

"All your thoughts are in another language…" she mumbled. "I can't read a thing."

"Ano?" I asked. I snapped out of it and cleared my throat. "Who are you?"

"Angel," she instantly said, suddenly happy and not irritated like she was a moment ago. "Who are you?"

"Onion."

"What a funny name!" she giggled.

"So is yours."

"But mines cute. Yours is weird. Why are you Onion? Do you smell like Onion?"

"No…" I said slowly. "I like."

"Onions?"

"Oo."

"Is that yes?"

I nodded.

"You're cute," she giggled again. Her head snapped up when someone called her name. My ear twitched from under my hood and I followed her alert gaze. She suddenly crawled off me and helped me to my feet, dusting her dress off and smiling at me again.

"It was nice to meet you, Onion, but I have to go. Next time be more careful!" she blew me a kiss and skipped off to a taller blonde girl, who scolded Angel once she reached the older girl. I turned my face away, suddenly embarrassed, and scurried off to continue my search for Khalla and Fox.

I was a bit surprised, I admit, when I nearly collided with Khalla.

"There you are," she said, her expression suddenly relieved. "Where's Alex and Spider?"

"Dogs!" I suddenly gasped, remembering. "They're fighting Dogs."

When Khalla asked where I pointed to the sky. She looked upset.

"We can't do anything," she said, more to herself than anyone. "Come on, Fox is in a café. We'll order you something."

I smiled. "She tricked?"

"She tricked," Khalla chuckled slightly. "We have enough money to eat a proper meal now."

I frowned. "Spider and Alex…"

"They're strong. Even more so in the skies, so they have the upper hand. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Even though she said it she still looked worried. We entered a pretty little café, something college students would go to do papers or study. I climbed into the seat next to Fox when Khalla led me to their table and Fox smiled at me slowly.

"Where are—"

"Dogs," Khalla said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Can I have a sandwich?" I asked, holding my grumbling stomach.

"Sure," Khalla smiled. "I'll order for you up front."

She left and Fox turned to me once she did, expression intent.

"So what happened?"

"We were attacked. In the sky," I explained. "Spider told me to find you. And Khalla."

"Oh," Fox said, "it sounds like her."

I nodded. "So we wait?" I asked. She hesitated but shrugged.

"It seems it's the only thing we _can_ do."

Khalla came back with her sandwich and a drink, putting it in front of me. I tugged my scarf down and dug in, purring every now and then because my stomach was very empty and I was quite happy to eat something so filling.

"So should we wait at that motel we passed?" Fox asked Khalla as I chugged down my drink. Khalla said I could get a refill if I wanted. "It's pretty cheap for one night, and I can easily get some more money."

"I guess," Khalla said after thinking over it for a moment. "They'll know where we are."

I had peeled off the onions from my sandwich and ate them after I ate the sandwich, ignoring the strange looks I was getting from a little boy sitting to my right. When Fox suddenly mentioned smelling an alien scent of wing nearby, I perked up in interest.

"Really? When?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"When we first got here, I thought it might have been Spider and Alex at first, but then I realized I didn't recognize the scent at all. Do you think it's possible Maximum Ride is nearby?"

I stared at her. Everyone knew about Maximum Ride – everyone at the School talked about it. She (and her flock, but everyone was mostly talking about Maximum specifically) was the only one who ever escaped the School. Spider always wanted to meet her and so did I, not that I ever said it out loud, and the thought of being so close to her was tempting.

"You didn't smell anything?" Khalla asked me. I shook my head.

"He wears a scarf over his nose, of course he didn't smell anything," Fox said. "Is everyone done eating? We should head to the motel."

I slid off the chair and grabbed my drink, chugging the rest and flashing Khalla and Fox a grin of agreement. We left the café after we finished eating and headed to the motel, which was right next to the highway. It made me uncomfortable, somehow.

"Here we are," Khalla said.

"I'll be right back with the money," Fox promised, skipping off happily. I watched her go then turned to Khalla, instinctively reaching out to grab her hand. I gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you comforting me?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I said.

"Thanks."

"They'll be fine," I told her. "Spider and Alex are strong."

"I know," she said. We stood there in silence and I eventually released her hand to shove it in my pocket, the air suddenly turning colder.

"Do you think Maximum is here?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"If she was, what would we do?"

"Spider would probably freak out and scare the poor girl," Khalla mumbled. "I don't know, actually."

More silence.

"Fox is taking long."

"I know. She never takes this long," Khalla said in concern.

"Do you smell her?" I asked. Khalla inhaled the air and shook her head, suddenly looking scared.

"I—I don't smell her."

"She would not leave," I said. "Should we look?"

"What if she comes back?" I asked. "And we are not here?"

"But what if the Dogs got to her?" Khalla asked in fear. "We have to look for her."

"I'm tired…" I whispered, already drowsy. "We should trust. Wait."

My English got worse when I was tired.

"Onion…" Khalla hesitated and sat. I sat with her and she watched me wearily before rubbing my arm, in what I assumed was an attempt to keep me warm.

"Guys!"

I guess I had dozed off, because when I woke up I was leaning against Khalla's shoulder and Fox was in front of us, out of breath but expression excited.

"Fox! What took you?" Khalla jerked forward and I pulled away from her, rubbing my cheek sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Erasers were all over the place, I had to lay low. I managed to get money but, guys, I think Maximum Ride is really here, because the School never sent so many Erasers at once just for us."

"Does it matter?" Khalla asked, holding her hand out. "Give me the money. We need to sleep. Look at Onion."

I yawned, blinking at her wearily. "Sleep…"

"Fine," Fox said with a frown. "Come on."

We went into the small motel and Fox got the room, paying cash, which created a quite surprised expression to cross the counter person's face. He handed us the key and we hurried to our rooms, seeing that I was pretty much half-awake.

"Okay, there are two beds, so, we'll sleep on this bed," Fox flopped on the bed near the window, "and Onion and Alex can sleep on that one," she pointed to the bed near the door, which I had fell on top of.

"Hmm," I mumbled as Khalla gently pulled the covers down from the mattress, tugging it over my body to warm me. I purred in thanks and snuggled against the pillow and further under the warm blankets, yawning once more.

"Wake me when Alex and Spider come," I said softly.

"Alright," Khalla agreed, smiling slightly as she walked to the bed Fox was already passed out on. "I'll wake you."

"Magandang gabi," I muttered.

"Good night Onion."

* * *

**D**: I do not own MR.  
I own Onion and Mackenzie/Spider.  
InkDrinker owns Alex.  
booknerd333 owns Ariadne.  
Starskyluvsfang14 owns Khalla.

**N:** Yay, Onion met Angel. :D  
Do you guys want them to meet Max's flock soon, or later? It was originally going to be later but....what do you guys think?  
ANDOHNO. Where are Spider and Alex? D:  
Hahha I'm the best narrator. ;D


	4. Four: Fox

**4: Fox**

When I woke up I felt refreshed—something I hadn't felt in forever. I grinned, stretching slowly and happily as I slid off the bed. Khalla barely moved from where she lay beside me and I crept to the bathroom, noting that Spider and Alex were still gone which, admittedly, worried me.

I took a shower and almost danced and sang at the feeling of being clean. We had limited times when we were able to bathe, so I always smelled like crap. But after using the nice-smelling shampoo and body soap the motel provided I felt even _more_ refreshed and chipper. I had to brush my wet hair with my fingers, but I looked cleaner than I've looked in—well, forever, pretty much.

I even got my clothes washed, though I had to walk to the outside washing machines in a towel. Not that the men there minded. I sat by the washing machine the whole time waiting for my clothes. During this time a boy walked up to me, probably a bit older than me, and I was surprised considering this was a motel. Why would a teenager be here?

He was handsome, I had to admit. He had bright blue eyes and golden hair, ruffled in a way that made me want to touch it, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. He wore a blue hoodie and baggy jeans, so it wasn't as if he was underprivileged or anything.

Oh. And he was smiling.

At _me_.

"Hello," he said. I stared at him.

"Hey," I greeted coolly, leaning against the rumbling washing machine.

"I'm Henry," he introduced himself, smiling at me. He must think he's suave or something, hitting on a chick in a motel laundry mat. _Real smooth Henry_, I thought sarcastically.

"Fox," I finally said.

"Nice name," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Better than Henry."

"Touché."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked rudely.

"My mom owns the motel. I live here," he said. "I was just wandering around when I saw you."

"Is that supposed to be cute?"

"Um….yes?" he smirked.

"You're not very good at this," I observed. He blinked at me.

"Good at what?"

"Picking up girls."

"I'm not? Well, why don't you teach me?"

You've got to be kidding me. At first I thought this was all just a fun game, but this Henry guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Can you like….go?" I quirked my eyebrow at him. "I'm kind of busy."

"I can wait with you," he offered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You annoy me," I replied with a shrug. This guy was persistent. Annoyingly so.

"Ouch," he grabbed his heart dramatically. "That one hurt."

"Dude, go away, you don't know what you're getting into with me."

"Inform me," he flirted. I grinned slyly, suddenly having fun again.

"Well, for one thing, I just escaped a giant building that did freaky experiments on me since I was a baby, resulting in a freakish mutation. I have creepy dog-men chasing after me intent on bringing me back, and I have emotional problems. Can you handle all that baggage?"

He stared at me. "I just remembered I have school. Bye."

He ran off. Ha. It was a Saturday. I triumphantly leaned back on the washing machine, somewhat perturbed at our little exchange. I felt unusually happy today, no wonder I was playful, like the fox I am.

Man, even my thoughts are corny.

I turned when the washing machine beeped, alerting me that my clothes were ready. I pulled them out and put the in the drier, wandering off to get a drink while they dried. I wasn't all that surprised when I ran into Onion.

"What are you doing out of the room?" I asked him.

"Khalla's taking a shower," he mumbled. "I was hungry."

I smiled. "Come with me," I offered. He nodded and followed me to some vending machines nearby. I pulled out the leftover money I had swindled and I got him a bag of chips and a soda. I got myself a giant cookie and some water. I saved enough money for Khalla to get something too. Onion came back with me to the laundry and we ate there, chatting idly. I really thought his accent was alluring in some way; if I had an accent maybe my appeal would increase.

Man, sometimes, I had strange thoughts.

"Alex and Spider…are they okay?" he suddenly asked as I threw away our trash.

"They'll be fine," I said. He stared at me blankly and I sighed. "Okay, okay, I admit, I'm worried. They should be back by now."

"They should," he said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up kiddo," I assured him, patting his head fondly. "They're strong, stubborn freaks. They won't be taken so easily."

He smiled slightly. "Still….worried."

"I know."

I got my clothes, which had dried not long after, and went back to the room with Onion. I changed near my bed, not minding that Onion was still there. He was only a kid anyway, and besides, he had the decency to look away when I changed. Actually he was watching some kid cartoon on the tiny TV they had in the room.

Khalla stepped out not longer after I had joined Onion on the bed watching TV. She was dressed again and looked cleaner as well.

"My turn!" Onion cried, dashing into the bathroom. Khalla joined me on the bed, her expression serious.

"We need to find Alex and Spider," she said.

"I know."

"What if they got caught? Onion would be mortified," Khalla said slowly.

"I know," I said again. "But what can we do? We don't have wings."

"I know, but…we have to try to do _something_," she persisted.

"There's nothing I can think of," I sighed.

"Think harder."

"Easier said than done."

"Only if you think you can't do it," Khalla said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, you've been pretty negative," Khalla said calmly. "You keep insisting they're fine, when you know they can't be fine if they're not back yet."

"I don't want to scare Onion!"

"So? I don't see you trying to help."

I was appalled. Khalla was never argumentative, much less accusing. I kind of understood what she meant though. But still—the nerve to make it seem like I didn't care! I cared about the flock, more than they probably cared about me. Khalla's words, though not as cruel as they could have been, upset me.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I stalked toward the door. I stared at her angrily.

"To meet a friend."

It wasn't hard to find Henry. I mean, he lived here, of course he wouldn't go far this early or anything. I found him smoking near the back of the motel, looking pretty bored. He had a pink-haired girl chewing bubble gum next to him, arms crossed as she said something to some guy with long dark hair and piercings adorning his creepy face, which was sort of hidden by his hood pulled up. I was a bit perturbed at the fact Henry hung out with these sorts of people. I mean, he looked like the preppy type. Heh…who knew?

"Hey," I approached him. He looked up, as did the other two, and his expression hardened.

"Fox," he greeted.

"Sorry about earlier, I was just trying to freak you out," I said carelessly. He chuckled slightly and I stopped in front of him, keeping a weary eye on the stone-faced girl and boy. Literally, in the boy's case—he looked stoned. Pathetic, really.

"Smoke?" Henry offered.

"No," I said, "I'm not fond of lung cancer."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

"Oi, Henry, who this?" the pink-haired girl asked in an ugly New York accent, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Fox," Henry said vaguely.

"I met him in the laundry mat," I added. "He had the worst pick up lines."

I smirked when his face turned red. I fixed my hat, which I had bought quite a while ago so I could go in public without weird looks. I actually liked it—it was big and all, but pretty cute. I got distracted fixing it and when I looked over the stoned boy was standing and approaching me.

"I'm Will," he said.

"…Mallory," the pink girl said slowly, also approaching me. Henry watched on silently, continuing to smoke his cancer stick.

"Hi," I said thinly. "I'm—"

"Fox," Will grinned slowly. "We know. Quite a…sexy name."

"Ew," I said. He laughed.

"Henry, can I have a go at 'er?" Will asked. Henry's eyes narrowed. Mallory looked apathetic, stepping back and leaning against the wall next to Henry.

"But I like 'er," Will said when he saw Henry's look. "She looks soooo tasty."

I grimaced. Ew.

"Fine," he finally said after a pause, "but leave some for me."

"Um, I'm right here, ass holes," I growled, annoyed at that point. "No ones gonna have a bite, so don't even try."

"Feisty," Will laughed in amusement. Mallory rolled her eyes but didn't move. Will stepped closer, hands lifting to grab me. I felt my eyes glisten when my instincts kicked in and I snapped my arm out, whacking his arm away. I reached out with both hands and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and pressing my knee against his back so he fell to his knees.

"Try that again," I growled.

He whimpered. "Dude, let me go, it hurts."

"Pathetic," I sighed as I released him, stepping back. Mallory was watching me, fascinated, and Henry was laughing so hard he had to put his cigarette out so that he wouldn't hurt himself with it.

"I'm leaving," I said, bored already and wanting to go back to plan with Khalla. I turned to leave when Henry padded up behind me, grabbing my arm.

"Wait, Fox," he said. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes. "Stay."

"You just told your friend he could rape me," I said. "I don't think I want to stay. Besides, remember those Dogs I told you about?" I pointed to the sky. "They're here."

Confused, they looked up. Sure enough two (only two? Weird, but considering that Spider and Alex just fought, I didn't find it too strange) awkward flying Dogs were hovering above the split of the alleyway, glowering about—probably looking for us.

Their shocked reactions gave me enough time to run back to the room. Once I entered I saw Khalla and Onion. Onion was bathed and dressed and Khalla was saying something to him but stopped when I slammed the door open.

"Dogs," I said.

"Oh," she said in surprise. Onion's eyes narrowed.

"So, we run?" Khalla asked.

"We run."

* * *

**D**: I do not own MR.  
I own Onion and Mackenzie/Spider.  
InkDrinker owns Alex.  
booknerd333 owns Ariadne.  
Starskyluvsfang14 owns Khalla.

**N: **Haha, apparently Fox likes fucking with people. XD  
Yeah, not much going on here. Next chapter, we get to see what happened to Alex and Spider! :D


	5. Five: Spider

**5: Spider**

I felt trapped.

Well, I was talking literally here. I wasn't having some kind of inner turmoil in which I feel 'trapped' in some sort of dramatic way or anything. I mean I'm literally _trapped_, cornered by a bunch of dogs, gnarled teeth and vicious snarls and all.

Alex and I had gotten separated when more dogs had come. He couldn't risk going to the motel where the others were so we decided to lead them away. Somehow we just…separated. I didn't even have time to look for him. I could only fly the other way and try to avoid being ripped apart.

I ended up trapped with three dogs surrounding me in a circle. I eyed them wearily, trying to resist the urge to just push them away and fly like hell. I wasn't stupid enough to try that. Instead I threw my voice and said in Alex's voice, "Spider!"

It worked. One of the dogs turned to look over and I dove, my wings snapping against my back as I fell down. I snapped them open again when I neared the ground and swooped up again, flying at maximum speed. When I looked over my shoulder I couldn't see any dogs behind me. Relieved, I slowed down a little and landed on the roof of a department store building. I sunk down and stretched my wings, folding them against my back again and catching my breath. I looked up at the sky and saw the dogs, still too far to see me. I hastily jumped over the side of the roof railing and fell toward the ground, my wings opening enough that I landed gently on the ground.

I hurried onto the streets and continued forward, grudgingly realizing that I was far away from where the others were.

I also didn't really know where I was. Without the others who knew what they were doing, I was pretty lost.

Of course that thought made me feel utterly pathetic.

I let out a groan of frustration as I continued forward, running my fingers through my messy hair as I peered about, keeping an eye out for any familiar face, good or bad.

Eventually I grew tired and went into the nearest coffee shop, finding a seat near the window. I had to admit it was gross; the air smelled like coffee beans and smoke. I rested my head on the cold table and closed my eyes, burying my face into my arms. I sat like that for a while in comfortable silence, trying to figure out my next move, when a voice suddenly spoke beside my ear, making me jump in surprise.

"Hey."

"What?" I asked rudely. I turned to look at the voice and saw a girl. She was quite pretty for someone standing in such a gross place. She had soft blonde hair and blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She wore a long skirt and blouse, a laptop tucked under her arm.

"I noticed those," she motioned to my folded wings. "Are you one of those?"

I tensed. "One of what?"

"You know…they're having that weird rave tonight. People go all out, dressing up as animals and ballerinas and stuff."

I rose my eyebrow. "What rave?"

"Ah…" she said. After we stared at each other for a moment she spoke again. "I'm Rose. I go to University here. Sorry for bothering you, just, they look so real…" she stared at my wings. They twitched in discomfort and I shifted to turn toward her more and hide my wings.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" I asked. She nodded. "Can I borrow that?" I pointed to her laptop. Rose smiled and put the laptop on the table in front of me and sat across from me.

"Sure," she said. "But hurry, okay? I'm running low of battery."

"Alright, thanks," I said quickly, opening the laptop and hastily opening the internet. I opened it to mapquest and typed in the address of the coffee shop (thank you, smart little Rose!) and the motel. After a moment it gave me a list of directions and I wrote it down (thank you yet again, Rose. You're more prepared than I am) before I folded it and slid it into my pocket. I closed the laptop and slid it back to her.

"Thanks."

"You're lost?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly. "You're pretty far away from home you know. I can give you a ride."

"Huh?"

"I have a car," she said proudly. "It was a graduation gift. I was gonna go get lunch but you seem more fun. Besides, there's an amazing sandwich shop downtown. It's worth it."

I eyed her wearily. I had never met a human that nice before. I couldn't trust it.

I was about to reject her when I realized that she was right. I couldn't walk all the way there, and flying with those dogs sniffing around was a stupid idea. So I finally just gave in and accepted her offer, following her out of the coffee shop and to her small red car. I slid into the passenger seat and watched Rose quietly as she started the engine and drove off. She didn't waste time speaking.

"So, what's your name?"

I looked over at her. "Oh. Call me Spider."

"Spider?"

"Spider," I nodded.

"Interesting. So, Spider. Why so far from home?"

"I got lost," I said with a shrug. "I got separated from my brother."

"Oh. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He can take care of himself."

She smiled slightly. "My brother is the opposite. He depends so much on me. Well, that's what you get when both your parents die. He's only 18. Poor kid."

We're all younger and we've been through much worse.

"So, Spider, what's your story?" she flashed me a grin. "There has to be some kind of story."

"Oh, there is," I said. "But I can't tell you."

"Whaat! Unfair!"

"Oh, it's fair. It's my business not yours."

"Understandable," she said with a nod. I rested my head on the window but kept my senses alert, unconsciously moving my hand to grip the paper in my pocket. The rest of the drive was silent and we eventually reached the motel. Rose parked in the parking lot and offered to buy my lunch. Seeing that she didn't reveal some dark plot or that she was like, a spy or something, I decided I might as well. We entered the shop and she got herself a sandwich and I ordered mine. We sat down at a table and I felt happier, yet still nervous about what happened to Alex and Onion.

"Are you okay?" Rose suddenly asked, noticing my expression.

"Oh. I'm just a bit worried about my brother. I mean, yeah e can take care of himself, but I still worry, you know?"

"I know," Rose said with a smile. After our order was called we got our food and ate contently. I was sure I looked weird, withering in my chair and groaning happily at the alien taste of good food, or food at all, really. Rose kept laughing at me but she didn't seem annoyed at my strange antics.

After we ate we left the coffee house, stomachs full.

"Thanks for that," I said. "I haven't had a decent meal in a long, long time."

"I'm glad you liked it," she said happily. "I like helping people."

"I can tell. You're a bit too nice."

"Am I?"

"No normal person would buy a stranger lunch and give them a ride across town…"

"I'm no normal person."

I stared at her. "Ha ha, no, you're not. Well thanks, I better get inside." I motioned toward the motel and offered her a small smile. She returned it and walked back toward her car. I watched her go and hurried back into the building. I was about to run to my room when the girl behind the desk stopped me.

"Wait, you were with those weird girls and little boy right?"

How professional.

"Why?" I turned to her.

"They ran out of here…barely checked out."

"Crap," I said. "Thank you," I hurried back outside, irritated at their sudden disappearance. I guess the Dogs came around—that would be the only reason they would leave. Too bad I didn't have the sense of smell or sight like they did. It would be difficult to find them.

I didn't know what to do so I settled with sitting down in front of the motel to think. I should probably find Alex; he would know how to find the others. But how could I be sure he wasn't captured, or drove them far away like I had attempted?

I grew frustrated and was about to leave when I saw him. He was standing across the street, looking over his shoulder. I saw the small movement in his back and before I knew what I was doing I was rushing across the street, racing towards him.

He saw me and turned, running the other way.

"Wait!" I called. My eyes widened when big black wings snapped up and he flew off. I instinctively opened my own wings and followed, narrowing my eyes when he looked surprised to see me. "WAIT!" I repeated, catching up with him. I grabbed his arm and he twisted, his foot connecting with my stomach. I gasped and fell back, wings fluttering to steady myself. I shot forward and he punched me this time, right on my cheek. I flew to the side, spitting out blood in shock and turned to him.

"What the hell!" I sputtered, wincing at the taste of blood. "I was just trying to—"

He went to hit me again and I dodged, appearing behind him and grabbing his arms, my leg moving to kick his knee and make sure he couldn't kick me either.

"My name is Spider," I said coolly. "I escaped from a place I called 'the School'. I assume you're one of Maximum's flock members, right? If not then the School's security system is getting really cruddy. Anyway, I was _trying_ to talk to you but you decided running away and then hitting a girl would be the smart choice. Fuck, it hurts to talk—" I groaned and gripped my bloody mouth, my face aching. "Apologize, at least," I released him and moved back. He stared at me.

"Fang."

"Ah," I said. "Nice name. Have you seen a really cute guy with wings fly by?"

He gave me a weird look. "No."

"Oh. Okay then."

I turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"That's it?"

"What? Except more?"

He hesitated. "Bye."

He flew off, leaving me flapping in place gripping my aching face, all alone and lost and confused and, admittedly, scared.

What a gentleman.

* * *

**D**: I do not own MR.  
I own Onion and Mackenzie/Spider.  
InkDrinker owns Alex.  
booknerd333 owns Ariadne.  
Starskyluvsfang14 owns Khalla.

**N:** Don't worry, Rose plays a role in the story. XD  
Also, I was running low on ideas so....HELLO FANG MEET SPIDER. :D  
lol Fang you jerk, you don't hit a girl. gawsh. D:


End file.
